LOL -lots of laugh-
LOL -lots of laugh-''' è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku and Future Stars Project Mirai scritto da Endcape e prodotto da KeN, sia che compongono il gruppo, mikumix. Può essere sbloccato cancellando Hello/How are you?. Riappare in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X. Può essere sbloccato sbloccando la zona Cute. Informazioni La versione di questa canzone utilizzata in Project DIVA X e Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone ha Miku canta in una diversa melodia di voce. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"Here's a popular example of Miku Pop! Come dive into a sparkling wonderland and enjoy the never-ending ride!"'' - Mirai DX *''"Heehee! You'll be laughing out loud, too, when you see and hear just how adorable this song is. Sweet singing, delightful dancing, a sparkly stage...everything here is filled to the brim with the Cute Cloud's charming aura!"'' - DIVA X Liriche Giapponese=I'll give you lots of laugh You'll give me lots of laugh... I'll give you lots of laugh You'll give me lots of laugh... パソコンを投げ出して 素足で飛び出したの 気がつけばもう真夜中 「ここはどこ？」　午前2時半 ピンク色したウサギ 「マイゴニナリマシタカ？」 手をつなぎいざなうの みるみるうちに小さく！？ モノグラムの世界 ByeByeを告げる時がきた プラトニックなチカラなの それがすべてでしょう ねぇ？　lots of laugh チョコレイトバスタブ 生クリィムのシャボンの中で眠ってた あたしは lol（エル オー エル） 降り出した雨さえも 舌で踊る sweet sweet キャンディ タルトのソファーに座り 明け方の月を見上げる 夢が夢じゃなくなる デジタルな世の中に あたしお疲れ様で もう決めた！　ここで暮らす！ ワクワク止まらない 今生きている・過去さよなら 無機質な言葉さえも 殻を破って今そう！　lots of laugh パンケーキ　キャラメルの ソースかけて食べつくすリアルな気持ち あたしは lol（エル オー エル） モノグラムの世界 ByeByeを告げる時がきた プラトニックなチカラなの それがすべてでしょう ねぇ？　lots of laugh チョコレイトバスタブ 生クリィムのシャボンの中で眠ってた あたしは lol（エル オー エル）|-|Romaji=I'll give you lots of laugh. You'll give me lots of laugh. I'll give you lots of laugh. You'll give me lots of laugh. pasokon o nagedashite suashi de tobidashita no ki ga tsukeba mou mayonaka koko wa doko? gozen nijihan PINK iro shita usagi maigo ni narimashita ka? te o tsunagi izanau no mirumiru uchi ni chiisaku!? MONOGRAM no sekai BYE-BYE o tsugeru toki ga kita PLATONIC na chikara na no sore ga subete deshou nee? LOTS OF LAUGH CHOCOLATE BATHTUB nama-CREAM no shabon no naka de nemutteta atashi wa L-O-L furidashita ame sae mo shita de odoru SWEET SWEET CANDY TART no SOFA ni suwari akegata no tsuki o miageru yume ga yume ja nakunaru DIGITAL na yononaka ni atashi otsukare-sama de mou kimeta! koko de kurasu! wakuwaku tomaranai ima ikiteiru - kako sayonara mukishitsu na kotoba sae mo kara o yabutte ima sou! LOTS OF LAUGH PANCAKE CARAMEL no SAUCE kakete tabetsukusu REAL na kimochi atashi wa L-O-L MONOGRAM no sekai BYE-BYE o tsugeru toki ga kita PLATONIC na chikara na no sore ga subete deshou nee? LOTS OF LAUGH CHOCOLATE BATHTUB nama-CREAM no shabon no naka de nemutteta atashi wa L-O-L|-|Inglese='''Traduzione a cura di SEGA I'll give you lots of laugh You'll give me lots of laugh... I'll give you lots of laugh You'll give me lots of laugh... I tossed aside my computer And ran outside in my bare feet Looked up and it was already night "Where am I?", It's 2:30 AM A pink rabbit asked "ArE yOu LoST, LitTLe GiRL? It took me by the hand and led me on We're getting smaller as we go!? Time to say goodbye To this monogram world It's a platonic power Isn't that everything Right? Lots of laugh Chocolate bathtub Sleeping in a whipped cream bubble And I'm lol Even the rain that's started to fall Is sweet sweet candy dancing on my tongue I sit on a tart sofa And look up at the daybreak moon Dreams are dreams no longer In this digital world I'm tired, so I've made up my mind! I'm going to live here! The excitement doesn't stop I'm alive here, sayonara to the past Even inorganic words Break their shells, now's the time! Lots of laugh Pancakes　Pour on that caramel And eat them up--that feeling's real And I'm lol Time to say goodbye To this monogram world It's a platonic power Isn't that everything Right? Lots of laugh Chocolate bathtub Sleeping in a whipped cream bubble And I'm lol Video 初音ミク and Future Stars Project mirai LOL -lots of laugh- HD|Hatsune Miku and Future Stars Project Mirai Project mirai deluxe - lol -lots of laugh- pv|Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai DX 【初音ミク】 LOL -lots of laugh- 【Project DIVA X】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni del 2009 Categoria:Canzoni DLC